The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, reports have generally been stored in such databases utilizing proprietary formats. Unfortunately, various limitations exist as a result of storing reports in a proprietary format. In many cases, reports have been stored utilizing a format proprietary to the service providing the database. Thus, developers without a specialized knowledge of development in the proprietary format (e.g. developers external to a provider of the database system) are oftentimes required to utilize a preconfigured user interface of the database service for creating a report in the proprietary format.
In other cases, reports have been stored utilizing a format proprietary to the developer creating the reports. Thus, reports in a format that is proprietary to a specific developer have generally been incapable of being shared, distributed, etc. across other entities (e.g. users, organizations, etc.).